A Scooby Family Valentine's Day
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Willow's Child Universe. After a jacket mix up, Tara and Sophie must help Faith rescue Buffy's Valentine's Day present before the Original Slayer finds it or sends it through the wash.


Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. I do own Sophie, Lily, Jesse and Echo :)

AN: This one shot contains a reference to one of my eventual Buffy-fied Disney movies. :)

* * *

><p>On the morning of Valentine's Day, a certain Dark Slayer flopped down on the couch beside her adopted older sister and favourite niece, feeling very proud of herself.<p>

"Yeah, I'm good" she grinned.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Tara, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you look really happy Auntie Faith" Sophie smiled.

"Well, you know this is B and I's first Valentine's Day since we got hitched, right?"

"Yeah.." Tara.

"Well, I wanted to get her somethin' really special" Faith explained. "And I have, I went and got it specially made and everything. I picked it up yesterday and I've been carryin' it around in my pocket since Buffy's such a snoop about presents."

"Wow" said Sophie in awe.

"You wanna see it?" Faith grinned.

"Uh-huh!" said Sophie eagerly.

Faith reached into her pocket.. And found nothing. She reached into the other pocket.. still nothing.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"Faith!" Tara cried, snatching Sophie back and covering her ears.

"Sorry, T, I'm just freakin' out" said Faith, standing and beginning to pace back and forth. "I can't believe I was so stupid!"

"Well, where did you patrol last night?" asked Tara. "We'll come help you look."

"I didn't lose it on patrol" The Dark Slayer grumbled. "Every night, I leave my jacket hangin' over the end of the bed.."

"Yeah.." Tara frowned, not getting her sister's point.

"Today's laundry day, and B always wakes up before me" Faith continued. "She must have taken the jacket with her present in the pocket and replaced it with a clean one."

"Then why don't you just go get it back?" asked Sophie.

"You don't get it, Little Red" Faith sighed. "Once she's collected it, Auntie Buffy won't let me near the dirty laundry."

"Why not?" said Sophie, confused.

"She doesn't trust me with it. Hell, I don't trust me with it. I'm no good at tellin' when stuff needs to be washed" Faith sounded embarassed. "No one ever taught me that.."

"Well, maybe you could come up with some excuse for why you need that jacket back" Tara suggested.

"Nah" Faith shook her head. "There's nothin' I could say that won't make B suspicious."

"Okay, um.." Tara thought for a moment. "We could try to distract Buffy for long enough for you to sneak into the laundry and find the present."

"Alright.. But how are you gonna keep B distracted?"

"Leaves it to me, Auntie Faith!" Sophie grinned, puffing her little chest out proudly. "You always say that I'm too damn cute for my own good!"

Faith shook her head, she and Tara following the little girl as she skipped happily from the room.

"Sometimes, I think I'm a bad influence on that kid.."

* * *

><p>Buffy poured a cup of laundry powder into the washing machine, and was about to sort out the contents of the laundry basket, when Sophie skipped into the room.<p>

"Happy Valentine's Day, Auntie Buffy" she greeted, smiling.

"Thanks, Soph" Buffy chuckled, gently ruffling her hair. "Happy Valentine's day to you too." She turned her attention back to the washing, until Sophie grabbed her arm.

"Will you listen to my song, Auntie Buffy?"

"What song is that?"

"It's the 'Winnie the Pooh' song, but I changed all the names to all our names" Sophie explained. "It's a Scooby Winnie The Pooh."

"Well," she frowned, looking back at the dirty laundry, "I really do have to.."

"Please, Auntie Buffy?" said Sophie sweetly, batting her little eyelashes. "It won't take long."

"Well.. Okay" Buffy relented, smiling. "I do love Winnie the Pooh."

"Yay!" Sophie beamed, grabbing her Aunt's hand and leading her to her room a few doors down, flashing a covert little thumbs up signal to Faith and Tara, hiding in one of the spare rooms, along the way.

"Scoobin' up the Winnie The Pooh song?" Faith laughed as she and Tara rushed into the Laundry. "How'd she think of that?"

"It was in some stories I've told her" Tara smiled. By now, her daughter had begun to catch on to the fact that most of her bed time stories were stolen from movies, but that just seemed to make her enjoy them more.

They could hear Sophie's voice floating down the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>"Deep in the Sunnydale Wood, where little Dawn Summers plays, you'll find the enchanted neighbourhood of Dawnie's childhood days.."<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay, what are we looking for?" Tara asked.<p>

"A little jewellery case.." Faith replied, digging through the basket.

* * *

><p>"<em>A Vampire named Angel is her friend, and Tara, and little Sophie<em>.."

* * *

><p>Faith and Tara continued to search.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>There's Buffy, and Willow, and there's Giles, but most of all Xander Harris!<em>"

* * *

><p>"Goddess, Faith!" Tara cried, "How many black jackets can one person have?"<p>

"Just keep lookin'" said Faith, beginning to panic. "Little Red's almost out of song!"

* * *

><p>"<em>He's Xander Harris, Xander Harris, chubby little cyclops all stuffed with donuts..<em>"

* * *

><p>"Found it!" cried Faith, relieved.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Xander Harris, Xander Harris, willy nilly silly old guy!<em>" Sophie finished her performance, and gave a little bow.

"Yay!" Buffy clapped and cheered, then paused, going over the real song in her head. "Hang on. Why do I have to be Rabbit?"

"Because Auntie Faith is Tigger" Sophie explained, as if it should be obvious.

"But Rabbit doesn't like Tigger" said Buffy, confused.

"Yes he does. Mommy Willow said they have a love-hate relationship, like you and Auntie Faith used to have before you started love-loving each other instead" Sophie continued. "'Sides, my Mommies change bits of the stories sometimes to fit us. Like in the real Winnie The Pooh, Piglet doesn't live with Kanga and Roo, but in our Scooby version, Mama Tara and me are Kanga and Roo, and Mommy Willow is Piglet, and Mama Tara changed it so she lives with us too."

"I guess that kind of makes sense" said Buffy, though she still frowned slightly. "But I still don't think I'm much like Rabbit. Rabbit's bossy, and always thinks he's better than everyone else.."

"Mommy Willow said you used to be sometimes.. But I wasn't 'sposed to tell you that!" Sophie panicked. "Uh, I'm gonna go show my song to Auntie Faith. Have fun with the washing!" The little girl raced from the room, leaving a very confused Buffy behind her.

* * *

><p>"Did you find it?" Sophie puffed, running into the lounge to find her Mother and Aunt back in their previous positions on the couch.<p>

"Uh-huh" Faith grinned.

"Can I see it now?" Sophie beamed, jumping back into her lap. Faith nodded and reached into her pocket.. Then the doorbell rang, and Tara got up to answer it, while Sophie gave a slight huff of annoyance.

The second Tara opened the door, she found her vision assaulted by the hundreds of Valentine's Day balloons tied to the back of Lily's stroller, and the bunches of roses in Willow's arms, and the huge Valentine Teddy Bear in Lily's lap that would have completely obscured her from view, if not for her tiny arms wrapped around it, and little legs poking out underneath.

"Happy Valentine's Day" said Willow sheepishly.

"Habby Val-ty Day!" Lily cooed, peeking out from behind the bear.

"Thank you, Baby-Girl" Tara chuckled, relieving her daughter of the toy before turning to her Wife. "Willow, we already swapped gifts this Morning." She indicated the Moonstone bracelet on her wrist, and the framed watercolor drawing of themselves and the girls that now hung above the mantle. "You said you were just going out to get nappies!"

"I know, but I saw all this stuff and.. Well, I may be over-compensating for us not going out tonight" Willow blushed.

"You're not?" Faith frowned. Tara shook her head.

"No. Xander's babysat for us the last couple of Valentine's Days, and since this is Anya's first one since she came back we're taking Jesse for them."

"Oh.."

"Can I _please _see Auntie Buffy's present now?" Sophie bounced in Faith's lap, getting impatient.

"Alright, Little Red" Faith chuckled, "Hold ya horses." She reached into her pocket.

* * *

><p>"Faith, they're beautiful!" Buffy gasped as she held the two necklaces up before her eyes. From one chain dangled a silver letter 'B' set with deep red gemstones, the other a letter 'F' set with purplish-blue stones. While the two pieces of jewellery were meant to be worn separate, the letters were designed so that they could fit together, somewhat like the two halves of a best friend charm.<p>

"They're made from our Birthstones, I looked it up in one of T's books" Faith explained, seeming a little nervous. "Yours is Garnet, it's supposed to protect ya when you travel. There were a few for me, but I picked Tanzanite 'cause it can help people wake up from from comas, which given my track record may come in handy.. You really like them?"

"I love them!" Buffy squealed a little too loudly, drawing attention from the other patrons of the Restaurant, then stood to move to the other side of the table and fasten the 'F' around Faith's neck, before letting her Wife fix the 'B' around hers. "I feel a little guilty, your present's at home.."

"Home, huh?" Faith wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I'm gettin' lucky tonight then?"

"Easy, Tigger" Buffy smirked.

"Don't you mean Tiger?"

"No."

"Red and T makin' with the Disney classic bedtime stories again?" asked Faith, catching on.

"Seems so" Buffy smiled.

"Didn't Tigger get his own movie once?"

"Yup."

"Works for me."

* * *

><p>AN: I know this is late. My Grandpa's been in hospital and I haven't had much time to write.<p> 


End file.
